Didyme's Death
by twilighterarikka
Summary: ONE SHOT- exaclty what the title says: Reviews are always LOVELY


DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOO! Another Volturi fanfic  I just didn't feel right with Marcus' Revenge. I felt like I needed to tell _how_ Aro killed Didyme. I hope you all enjoy my take on the events. Oii did you guys see the new Italy pics (the ones w/ Rob shirtless?) Can that man get any more gorgeous? If he does I think I might DIE. I APPOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE: I POV jump A LOT.

**Didyme POV**

I was in the lair with Athenodora and Sulpicia when I told them our plan. Shock plastered their faces and I instantly regretted it. They were known for being gossip queens and I just gave them the juiciest stuff they had had in a while.

"You have got to be kidding dah-ling" Athenodora asked looking up from her eye lashes at me.

"Aro is gonna freak!" Sulpicia replied.

I had done enough damage so I just remained quiet.

**Sulpicia POV**

I just simply could not understand why Didyme and Marcus were leaving. I did know one thing though- Aro would never stand for it. He would kill somebody- anybody- in order to get what he wanted. I wondered how far he would go to get what he wanted now- word domination. Aro would have my head if he knew I knew of their leaving and didn't tell him so I did the loyal thing and told him.

"Aro, love, do you know what the gossip around here is?"

"No please fill me in" I took a deep breath – I hated being a tattletale.

"Go on" Aro commanded impatiently

"Marcus and Didyme are….." I paused. He nodded signaling me to go on, "leaving" I finished.

"When?" he asked. I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with hurt, betrayal, and agony.

**Aro POV**

Let's face it- word travels. I couldn't believe they would do this to me. I couldn't believe I was going to do this to them but desperate time calls for desperate measure and I knew exactly what I was going to do about it. I had figured out earlier today that Marcus and my dear sister Didyme were planning on leaving and I wasn't going to have that.

**Marcus POV**

Oh the joys of being in love! I no longer cared for Aro's plans for world domination I just wanted my Didyme to be happy. We were going to have to leave, it's not that she didn't love Aro, it's just that we no longer shared the same wants. He wanted world domination and we didn't.

**Aro POV**

Marcus was one of my best friends and his gift was more valuable to me than hers, so in order to keep Marcus I would have to kill Didyme. It was a part of my gift to be able to kill even what I loved in order to get what I wanted- which was world domination and in order to get world domination I needed Marcus of the Volturi. Suddenly it occurred to me that when Didyme was dead Marcus would surely leave and that wouldn't help for obvious reasons. I thought of Chelsea. She was just what I needed- she could make anyone feel loved and like they belong in a certain group of people. I could use that to keep Marcus here. It was at that precise moment I remembered why I wanted vampires with the most unique gifts on my- what I like to call- team. A little later I caught Chelsea alone and decided to talk to her.

" Do you know about Didyme and Marcus?" I asked. She nodded " Of course."

"Then you should also know how against the idea of them leaving I am." She nodded.

"I need your help. I am going to kill Didyme. Marcus will surely leave and I need you to use your power to keep him here" She sucked in a breath. I knew Chelsea didn't like suing her power but she would when she got the chance. She loved being "evil" and let's face it she was- and there was no doubt about it- aggressive.

"Sure. Anything for you master."

"You can't tell anyone. If you do you'll end up just like Didyme" I threatened.

We departed on that note. I went back down underground to our lair.

**Marcus POV**

I was so anxious to leave. I'll admit it Aro was my best friend but Didyme was my number 1. I want to say freedom was just a few days away but I feel wrong using the word freedom because we were being held captive here and I don't feel right using happiness was just a few days way wither because we were happy here , I'm not going to lie. I'm just going to say a new life was just a few days away.

**Aro POV**

So my plan was made. I would kill Didyme and use Chelsea to keep Marcus apart of the Volturi. It was simple really. I would just have to find the perfect time which shouldn't be a problem because Marcus always takes a late night stroll in the park. I would kill Didyme then. I went out of my room to find Marcus already gone. PERFECT. I gathered up Sulpicia and Chelsea. When the coast was clear I stalked toward Didyme's room. We walked in to find Didyme reading a book. She looked up at us startled .

"I know you and Marcus are planning on leaving." I accused. She glared at Sulpcia.

"NO- you brought this on yourself." I replied angered.

"Marcus no longer cares for your World Domination plans"

"He will after I'm through with you" I spat disgusted, "besides his gift is much more valuable to me than yours"

"You know I love you but I have to do this" I said closing my eyes.

She didn't put up a fight. I walked toward her and put my hands around her neck.

"I love you" I said as I tightened my hands around my sister's throat. I broke her neck.

"Get her out of here" I said quietly as she suddenly went limp. Sulpicia glided to my side and picked up Didyme's body. She took it out of the room.

"Are you ready Chelsea" I asked after Sulpicia left the room. I turned toward her. She nodded.

"When will Marcus be back?" She asked

"In about 15 minutes" I replied

She left the room.

**Chelsea POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. I could never do something like that voluntarily but made a promise and I was going to stay true to it. I left the room needing a breath of fresh air when I saw Marcus in the hallway. I raced back to where Aro was

"Where's Didyme?"

"You and I ask the same question dear friend" Aro said in a friendly voice. Marcus' face dropped violently . He looked like he could have been crying.

" I….I…I…I…I have to leave" Marcus said" Volterra has no hold on me without my Didyme" he said dully. Aro looked at me. I looked at Marcus – focusing on him as I pushed my power out of my head and into his. I could make him stay but even I couldn't make him show any enthusiasm for it.

-----------------------------------------

**Didyme POV**

As soon as they walked through the door I knew exactly what they were here for. Aro wanted Marcus to be here and he would get that even if he had to kill me.

"I know you and Marcus are planning on leaving" Aro accused. I glared at Sulpicia. I should have known she would tell. The traitor!

"No you brought this on yourself!" Aro spat angered.

"Marcus no longer cares for your world domination plans" I said hoping to stall him.

"He will after I'm through with you" he said disgusted,"besides his gift is much more valuable to me than yours."

"You know i love you but i have to do this" he said closing his eyes. I decided that I didnt care. I would die for my Marcus and die i surely would. I didn't put up a fight. He walked over to me and put his hands around my throat.

"I love you he said" he said as his grip tightened around my neck. My last thought was "_I love you Marcus. Be happy- for me"_

**WOO!! so I hope you all enjoyed this. I got the idea for this fanfiction, wrote the fanfic, and published the fanfiction all in 10 hours. I don't think this fanfic was as good as my first one but i really like writing it and once i got the idea i knew i had to write it and i knew exactly how i was going to end it. I had to bust my ass to get all of that typed in 45 minutes but because i love you all i did it:)**

**until next time,**

**twiligherarikka**


End file.
